Queen Sarah Jane
by adodcefa
Summary: Ok here’s an idea what would life be like for Sarah Jane and the gang if the Royal family died mysteriously and Sara Jane became the Queen of England and Luke the crown prince. Oh and I’m making Luke Sarah Jane & the doctors biological son
1. Chapter 1

Queen Sarah Jane Smith

Ok here's an idea what would life be like for Sarah Jane and the gang if the Royal family died mysteriously and Sara Jane became the Queen of England and Luke the crown prince.

What do you think I'll have the first chapter up in a few days

Characters

Sarah Jane

Luke Smith

Rani Chandra

Haresh and Gita Chandra

The brigadier

UNIT

Martha Jones

And quite possibly the Doctor

Oh and I'm making Luke Sarah Jane & the doctors biological son


	2. Chapter 2

The Queen is dead.

What would life be like for Sarah Jane and the gang if the Royal family died mysteriously and Sara Jane became the Queen of England and Luke the crown prince.

Chapter one

All of Europe had stopped what they had been doing and watch the news; some people were crying others were on the phone calling friends and love ones they had in other countries and told them the sad news, schools had their TVs in every classroom in one channel or another. The Queen and all her family were dead: killed. Some of the palace workers had been taken to hospitals in shock, to have their wounds treated, or in body bags. No one knew if the murderer had been killed or had gotten away the latter was most probable. People began to panic; riot began to break out throughout the U.K. The country was defenseless towards an attack with no one in the throne lead the country or defends it. Two weeks after their death the Royal family was buried. Judges and lawyer work hard to find an heir to the throne.

"It would have been easier" Jordan Samuels told his wife and the rest of his family, "If one member of the Royal family had survived the attack. But the Queen has been killed, so has her four children and her eight grand children."

"You know son, Queen Elizabeth had a sister named Margret (I think that is her name) have you tried there?" Seeley Samuels said

"We have dad but she had been with the Queen when they were killed. Her children have died in one accident or another prior to the attack."

"Have you tried going over the family tree?"

"Forwards, backward, side to side, any one we find is either dying or dead to take the throne. I don't know what to do."

Jordan Samuels watched as his father, nearly in his eighties, left the room only to come back few minutes later with some rolled up papers that were tied with red, black, purple ribbons. "My father and King George VI good fried when they were children. Our family started working for the royal ever since Queen Victoria was Queen."

Seeley handed a rolled up paper tied with red ribbon. "It's a birth certificate. Sarah Jane Smith: born in May 18, 1951 in the village of Foxgrove to Mother: Lavinia Jane Smith and father: Albert Frederick Arthur George. I don't get it dad how will that help?" Jordan asked.

"She was born out of wedlock, the youngest daughter of King George VI."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sorry to leave you there folks hope you like it. Please be kind and leave a review hopefully I'll have the next chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Queen Sarah Jane**

Chapter three: The Trunk

Luke Smith had trouble sleeping. The problem could be the fact that he was in a strange house and in a bed that wasn't his or it could that Clyde who was in asleep in the bed above his was snoring loudly. Getting out of bed and wrapping a blanket around himself he went in search for his mother. The house was huge and unfamiliar not like their home in Bannerman Road that was big but comfortable. Luke felt uneasy even a bit scared when he stayed in a place that he didn't know: something that he had gotten when Kuddlack had tried to take him, Clyde and other children to fight in a war; and later when the Sletheens kidnapped him. At times when he felt like this he would search or call his mother, Luke had always felt better after talking with her.

Sarah Jane and the children had arrived late that night to her Aunt Lavinia's house. When her Aunt died some years ago she had left the house and its twelve acres of land to her (Sarah Jane). The acres of land Sarah Jane would rent them out to who ever needed them, but the house was always left untouched. It was the middle of December, three weeks after the Queen II and the Royal family was killed. With the increasing crime the police were having trouble keeping the public safe. That had been one of the few reasons why Sarah Jane had brought the children here (with the permission of their parents of course) to spend their Christmas vacation. She wasn't surprise when found her reading but after talking with him send him back to bed.

She woke the children early the next morning hopping to get the house clean before anything else. She had sent the boys on so many trips to the attic: taking or bringing down boxes. It had been after sending the children to bed after a long days work that she noticed a trunk at the bottom of the stairs. Sarah Jane remembered that Luke and Clyde had brought it down during one of their many trips to the attic. The kids wanted to open the trunk right away but the key was missing so she had promised them that they would open the trunk after their work was done. Now; Luke, Rani, and Clyde were tired, too tired to even remember about the trunk. She was curius as to what secrets the trunk held inside. Tomorrow they would find out, but right now she was tires and wanted to sleep.

*****************************************************************

OK this is all for now. I gatta hit the sack. Don't forget to leave a review.

What secrets does the trunk have? Can you guess


	4. Chapter 4

**Queen Sarah Jane**

Chapter Four: A Meeting

"I would like to ask for a moment of silence in memory of our beloved Queen and the Royal family," that was how the meeting began. Jordan Samuels sat beside his father and a friend of his. Jordan didn't care who else was in this meeting or for what reason they was there as long as he got the chance to speak

(Four hour in the meeting)

"The throne is empty," a man with white hair and a black suit was saying. "Prince Harry who had been the only survivor of the attack died last night, there is no one to take the throne. Ladies and Gentlemen I ask you this: who will protect this country?...."

"Does it matter if whoever takes the throne is born out of wedlock?" Jordan asked before the man could continue. Many turn to look at him. Jordan was nervous and having all eyes on him made him even more nervous. Taking a deep breath he continued, "Like Mr. Willard has said "the throne is empty" and right now this country is vulnerable to an attack"

"it may be true that this country at the moment is vulnerable to an attack, but can't go around putting any one we want on the throne just because we feel like it," said a woman in a black dress.

Jordan saw that many people in the meeting were nodding their heads in agreement and few were whispering with the person next to them.

"I'm not saying to just let anyone take the throne," Jordan told the woman and every one the meeting." what I'm trying to say is this: would it be possible for a bastard child of a king or queen to take the throne?

A man with a red tie "Throughout history kings and queens have taken lovers and some have had children with them. It is because of this reason that a law exists that prevents any of their bastards," there was a bit of hatred in the word bastard, "to take the throne."

"We must have this in mind, sir, that when that law was created they didn't have our technology. Back then they couldn't go to their lovers and say "hey I think you were cheating on me, I demand to have a paternity test be done on the kind to prove whether is mine or not"

"Mr. Samuels." said Mr. Willard whom Jordan had interrupted earlier, "I'm curious to know as to why you are asking such questions?"

Jordan looked at his father, Seeley, and his father nodded. He took a deep breath," as some of you might remember or might know that in the late 1940's early 1950's rumors were going around that queen Elizabeth's father, King George VI, was having an affair I have talked with people who used to work in the palace during these two decades: maids. Cooks, butlers, gardeners, and every one of them have said that these rumors are true they have also said that woman whose last name was Smith was believed to have given birth to his majesty child." Ladies and gentlemen if a paternity test is done and is revealed that said that child is biologically the daughter of the kings George IV will she be able to take the throne?"

"Mr. Samuels," said the man with the red tie, "I probably did not make myself cleared when I said that there's a law against a bastard taking the throne. Why do you keep insisting on it.?"

"Well then Mr. Fredrick, tell me: when the reigning monarch dies who takes the throne?" Jordan asked the man with the red tie.

"Their first born child, most preferably the first son."

"What if the reigning Monarch doesn't have an heir, let's say that their children died, then what?"

"The throne goes to the monarchs' next kin." Mr. Fredrick answered.

"Mr. Samuels," said a judge that was seating beside the prime minister "would you please get to the point."

"Well… you see your Honor, for generations we didn't have to worry who would take the throne because had always had an heir: children, cousins, aunts, and uncles…that is until now. Something like this had never happened before so we don't know what to do. We thought that as long as we had an heir we didn't need to worry, never taking the time to stop and think. Because we fail to think to prepare for something like this that our country is paying the price: riots are breaking out, crime is record high, and the police are having trouble keeping the public safe. There are rumors of war the people are scared for their lives, ladies and gentlemen. I believe that maybe just maybe with someone on the throne the country will feel safe again.

Few days later:

A family of eight was about to seat down for dinner when the phone rang, Seeley Samuels who was closest went to answered it.

"Samuels's residence…. Oh hello Prime Minister…we're fine thank you… yes, he's here… o.k. let me get him. Jordan it's for you. The Prime Minister."

Taking the phone Jordan went to his office only to come back half an hour later with a big grin on his face.

"What did the Prime Minister want, honey?" Marina Samuels asked her husband.

"They want me to look for Mrs. Smith. When I find her they want a paternity test to be done. Dad, if this woman truly is the daughter of the king then we'll have a new Queen by New Years!"

***********************************************************

Hope you liked it don't forget to review


End file.
